cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant/@comment-183.182.114.3-20130104170014/@comment-5571564-20130106173015
1:I have gotten this effect off almost every game I have played with him and 9/10 times the twin drive came as a shock to them and is what lead to their defeat. Being able to guard an attack before the twin drive is the tihng, you odn't know what the twin is. If you are not going to guard him evne if you have enough because you are afrad of like double triggers what is the point. IF you can guard him evne if he stands up with one it is best to. 2. While it is their decision, it isn't much of one it can literally be called do I want to win or lose at some points. People have full say in wither DOTE stands or not yet he is feared far more than SDD is without his chain. Why I say they don't have much say is because there isn't very many options. SDD can leave you with few options to but as he can go off whenever but he to is also limited. in when he should go off, both by field and what the first twin drive gave. More freedom yes but I never said he was less free than EDD I just said the opponent can have some say in when duke goes off to, and saying they have full say with EDD isn't exactly true in real play.While SDD is easier EDD is far scarier and I disagree about duke getting off more pluses than EDD as it is his chain that can get them off in the first place which can be inconsistency, esepically in what you grab, and EDD doesn't need to rely on anything but his own build(which can almost always start hitting hard right at grade one with their kay clone and either put the opponent at high damage from the start or start draining their hand to better set up EDD next and the only thing he has to worry about consisency wise is if eradicators are in the damage(I have never had trouble having enough in the hand or damage though I did build a complete eradiactor build besides guld). 3. Again I disagree, the extra power does matter because it can change wiether or not they are able to guard it or not. Alot of times when people have played this build the next go around they horde their triggers and pgs to counter him. here his pwoer matters because it makes them force all their attention on him. One of my favorite things to do is give a crtical to a rear guard but the power to EDD, knowing full well if I hit into any more triggers they are going to that rear guard. The break ride isn't something I ususally go for myself, but the times i have decided to use it, it helped greatly, forcing my brother to waste two pgs on EDD, and being able to force my OTT friend to take two damage because while the attack was guardable he would have wasted so many resoruces that he wasn't going to beat me next turn.being at five either way he was going to lose but without the break ride he acutally had enough to stop EDD again and my rear guards to EDD would have only been 21 as opposed to 31 and of course it caught him off guard and he assumed I didn't have EDD because I calledo ne as a rear).